¿SEREMOS FELICES?
by yevi08
Summary: Adpatación de la serie de Itazura Na kiss lean! ..  Naoki/Kotoko primer  Real xD
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Amo la serie de animes, y creí que Blue Seed, y Sailor Moon eran los mejores hasta que vi. Itazura Na kiss... es el mejor anime que vi!**

**Y todo gracias a una adaptación en los personajes de Twiligth que vi la historia xD**

**Este es un short fic de dos caps nomás de una versión propia del primer beso entre Naoki y Kotoko (=**

**Ya se que anduve MUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY desaparecida con mi otra historia pero mis excusas no valen nada si las escribo.**

**Una de las cosas que si les digo es que no agreguen a nadie le FACE con el nombre de porq no la va a pasar bien.. s= y que comencé a trabajar … xD esa es una de las grandes cosas que ahora me están retrasando..Perdonnnnnnn**

**Esta historia tb se la dedico a Ere xD**

**

* * *

**

**_Kotoko Pov_**

No podía ser peor mi vida. Irie-kun pronto se casaría con Chris y yo me quedaría sola porq ni con Kin-Chan podía quedarme porq después de nombrarle a la persona que o mientras el trataba de declarárseme fue un error.

Que egoísta que soy. No debería haberlo echo. Menos darle esperzanzas alguien que había esperado por largos años…

El tres realmente estaba lleno de gente como siempre, pero nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sola. Si aunque sea alguna vez Irie-Kun hubiera demostrado el mínimo indicio que de que _podría _ llegar a quererme.. Aunque sea un poco….

Pero no, decidió comprometerse en matrimonio con una chica a la que apenas conocía y llevarla a casa en frente de mis propias narices…

Debía hacerme la cabeza que nunca podríamos terminar juntos.. Simplemente éramos como el agua y el aceite..

El un genio, el más apuesto y listo de todo Japón.. Mientras que yo no era más que una estúpida y torpe que había estado perdidamente enamorada de él durante cinco año….

Pero….¿que hacía ahora _él _enfrente mio en medio de la lluvia…

**Naoki Pov**

Se veía tan mal bajo la lluvia: terriblemente triste.

A pesar del diluvio.. Se podían notar sus lágrimas.

No se puede negar que es por mi culpa, con todo lo que me dijeron Jinko y Satomi, sus amigas del alma, ella no pudo soportar que yo pase más tiempo con Chris que con ella..

Dios, si tuviera otra opción. No quería hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de todo estaba a aquí, ¿no? Buscando a Kotoko luego de la supuesta propuesta de Kin-Chan…. Pensando que tal vez que con lo idiota y torpe que es tal vez se haya ido sin paraguas.. Pensando en la manera de protegerla, de cuidarla.

Ya no podía negar que ella _ finalmente _había logrado atraparme.

No podía dejarla ir, aún no.

Además parecía tan mal que no podría haber aceptado la oferta de Kinnosuke¿o sí?

Kotoko se veía realmente sorprendida por mi presencia..

-Ire-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote por supuesto… Ya suponía que no estarías preparada para semejante diluvio ¿no?

Ella sólo asintió levemente y luego se restregó las lágrimas con su brazo.

Ese gesto tan infantil me entristeció y enterneció a la vez.

-Bueno ,¿nos vamos?

-mmmmm. Ok

No podía ser que la Kotoko que yo conocía estuviera tan caída., tan… si vida (N/A: admito mi mala redacción s= )

Simplemente no lo creía. ¿Dónde estaba su carácter alegre y encantador? ¿Al que tanto me costó entender que adoraba?

Ni me dirigía la palabra. Y si no empezaba hablando de lo que le acaba de ocurrir, lo haría yo.

-Así que… según lo que me comentaron tus amigas hoy faltaste a tu clase de tenis para comer con Kinnosuke ¿no es cierto? Me dijeron que se te propuso…

Sólo me miró y volvió a asentir.

-¿y que? Le respondiste que no ¿no es cierto? Ciertamente no creo que sea un buen esposo para ti.. Puede que sea un muy buen trabajador pero tiene un temperamento muy….-hice una pausa al notar que no seguía a mi lado

Se había quedado estática.. Quedándose en medio de la lluvia de nuevo. Mirando fijamente el piso.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida o qué? ¡Vuelve! ahí te resfriarás.

Me volví hacia ella pero no encontraba respuesta de su parte. No reaccionaba. Eso empezó a preocuparme…

-Oye Kotoko….

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora Irie-Kun? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa Kotoko?

Ella finalmente levantó la vista del piso y me miró fijo, sus hombros temblaban mientras intentaban controlar los sollozos que iban en aumento.

-Oye… No llores ahora..

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Irie-Kun… mi cabeza es un lío. Y todo por tu culpa… -me señalo con un dedo , mientras yo la miraba; Kotoko era la viva imagen de la desolación-. Tu sabes como la estoy pasando después de que decidieras comprometerte con Chris ¿no es cierto? Desde hace varios días que estoy intentando quitarte de la cabeza. Intentar ser capaz de dejar amarte… Yo pensaba que alejándome un rato de casa podría despejarme un poco.. Pero a ti sólo se te ocurre venir a buscarme, preocupándote _una vez _por mi, mientras me haces una escena de celos y me dices con QUIEN debo casarme ¿ACASO TE CREES QUE TIENES EL DERECHO DE HACERLO AHORA? –sus lamentos ya prácticamente se oían a diez cuadras.

Sin esperarlo se me acercó a mí y comenzó a pegarme en el pecho con toda tu fuerza: la agarré de los brazos y traté de atraerla hacia mía, pero era imposible. Estaba fuera de si..

-Acaso porq te creen el número uno de Japón tienes que tratarme así? TE ODIO!

Yo me quedé de piedra. Eso era una completa mentira

-Eso no es cierto… -susurré mientras la lograba inmovilizar y le hacía girar la cabeza hacía mí-. Tu nunca podría dejar de amarme ni amar a otro hombre. Eres mía – sin detenerme a pensarlo le limpie las lágrimas con el pulgar y la _bese…_

_

* * *

_

REVIEWS?Si me dejan ya subo el cap 2 xD

Los / las amo!

vik


	2. ¿Un sueño?

**Mil gracias de nuevo a Dayanna por su review wiiiiiiii soy re feliz**

**Antes quiero aclarar que este no era el primer beso de Naoki y Kotoko en realidad pero para mi es el verdadero jiji el que desencadenó todo. (=**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 2_

**Kotoko Pov**

No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso Irie-Kun me estaba besando _de nuevo?_

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y no pude evitar atraerlo hacia mí y rozar con mis labios los suyos suavemente, mientras él me agarraba con fuerza por la cintura.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero no quería dejarlo ir.

Cuando los alejamos para respirar, el juntó su frente a la mía y me miró a los ojos. Me sonrojé.

Nunca había visto esa miraba tan brillante en sus ojos.

-Que ni se te ocurre volver a decirme que me odias, Kotoko porq siempre sabré que es mentira. Después de todas las veces que me dijiste ¿crees que puedo creerte? –me sonrió y yo me quede embobada mirándolo.

-yo…. ¿porq me besaste de nuevo? –baje la mirada, confundida-. Tú… ¿realmente lo quisiste o era una de tus horribles bromas como la primera vez?

-Ninguna de las veces que te besé fue una broma pesada, eso te lo aseguro… Lo hice porq debía demostrarte lo que siento por ti alguna manera...

No podía ser… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Irie-kun sentía _algo _ por mí? ¿Era esto un sueño? No quería despertarme si era así.

-pero... No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso significa que… que me amas? ¿Qué me quieres más que a Chris?

-Idiota... acaso tu me has visto besando a Chris cada vez que nos vemos? Tu sabes que no soy bueno demostrando los sentimientos pero cuando lo hago es por algo.. Pero no me sorprende que no lo entiendas. Nunca lo haces… -para mi sorpresa lanzón una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos esta vez haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran con ternura; mis brazos rodearon instintivamente su cuello- Y si claro que te quiero más a Chris.. Te amo, Kotoko.

**Naoki Pov**

Por fin, ya lo había echo. Y sentí una paz interior que no podía compararse con nada.

Su sonrisa fue tan luminosa como la luz del sol al amanecer.

Al parecer su felicidad era aún mayor que la mía.

Ambos nos sonreímos y volvimos a fundirnos en un tierno beso.

Luego ella se separó levemente y me susurró contra mis labios.

-Yo también te amo. Aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

Ambos lanzamos una carcajada mientras yo la atraía aún más contra mi pecho.

-Lo se muy bien. Y ahora me estoy dando cuenta que eso es una bendición de Dios. Solo lamento haberte lastimado tanto al no darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba contigo.

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que finalmente lo hiciste. –levanto la cabeza y esta fue ella la que me beso apasionadamente.

No nos importaba estar en medio de una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, ni en medio de la lluvia. Éramos tan felices….

Pero aún me quedaba un par de cosas por hacer.. Sobre todo algo muy importante…

Media hora después…..

_** Kotoko Pov**_

No podía creer en lo que me estaba pasando; aún no.

Irie-Kun no me soltó la mano en ningún momento en nuestro camino a casa. Y no dejaba de lanzarme miradas tiernas. Y hasta de vez en cuando se agachaba para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar.

Cuando llegamos a casa el me llevó apresuradamente al salón donde pudimos ver a nuestros padres discutiendo sobre algo. Por lo que pude escuchar, papá les estaba comentando a los "Iries" que nos iríamos de la casa, con el fin de no molestar con el casamiento de Irie-Kun. Pero ahora no lo veía yo de esa forma…Tal vez…

Cuando nos vieron y nos notaron tan juntos, se produjo un total silencio.

-Kotoko-Chan, Onii-chan ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Porq están tan mojados? Ya estábamos preocupados por ustedes…Traeré unas toallas..

-Eso después madre… Ahora hay algo más importante que eso… -Irie Kun de repente me dirigió una de sus miradas inquisidoras y ante todos los demás me susurró en el oído-. ¿Confías en mí?

No sabía a que se refería con eso. Pero me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza, sin dudarlo.

Por supuesto que confiaba en él.

Sin soltarme la mano. Se dirigió directamente hacia mi padre. Oh, mi Dios ¿acaso podría ser que…..?

-Oji-san (N/A: creo que así es el nombre del padre…) tengo q hablar con usted.

Mi padre se levantó del sillón de golpe y nos miró fijamente.

-mmm ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero pedirle su bendición para casarme con su hija

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Eso.. Eso no podía ser cierto ¿o si?

Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras escuchaba a mi padre.. Me tuve que sostener enteramente de Irie-Kun para no dejarme caer en el vacío..

**Naoki POV**

-¿Es.. Estas seguro Naoki-Kun? Mira que ella no hace nada bien..- el padre de Kotoko me miraba como si fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas al igual que los demás. Por una vez mi madre estaba callada.

-Eso lo se

-También es muy torpe y entrometida.

-Lo sé.

-No sabe cocinar y saca siempre conclusiones rápidas y erróneas

-Lo sé,

- pero también es hermosa, decidida y tiene un gran corazón ¿no crees?

-Lo sé y por eso planeo hacerla mi mujer para el resto de mi vida. –Le dirigía una mirada a Kotoko, quien se había pegado más a mí y le di un tierno beso en el pelo.- ¿nos da entonces su bendición?

-Si es lo que ustedes desean .. No veo porq oponerme… Por favor Naoki-Kun cuida de mi hija por favor…

-Sí o haré –no pude evitar sonreír con ganas. Ahora si estaba todo yendo por un buen camino.

Pero antes de que llegara a decir algo más y mi madre buscaba la video para grabar el glorioso momento… Kotoko se desmayó en mis brazos…..

**Kotoko Pov.**

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en mi cama.

¿Entonces todo había sido un sueño?

Escuche un ruido a mi alrededor y pude ver a Irie-kun recostado en una silla al lado de la cama mirándome con fijeza.

-¿estas mejor?

-mmm sí… Gracias ¿Qué me pasó?

-Al parecer tanto emoción hizo que te desmayaras.. Tonta realmente me preocupaste.

-Lo siento.. Yo..

-shh.. Ya pasó. Si estás mejor, creo que ya puedo irme.

¿Qué? ¿Nada más?

Lo agarré de su pijama y lo atraje de nuevo.

-Irie-kun… lo de hoy no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?  
Para mi alivio él me sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué cosa? No me digas que te olvidaste de la parte en que te digo que te amo.. –Me agarró del mentón y me atrajo hacia su rostro-. Porque realimente te amo y ahora que me di cuenta soy _yo _el que no te dejaré ir de mi lado.

Me besó de nuevo y yo lo agarré del cuello de nuevo. No podía ni quería separarme de él. Mi cuerpo también lo necesitaba. Me sonrojé de tan solo pensarlo..

Pero el se separó de mí también con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno.

-Creo que debería irme…

-No! –sin pensarlo lo agarré de nuevo-. Por favor no te vayas porq sino pensaré que es un sueño cuando me levante y que volverás a tratarme como siempre…

-Te juro que esto no es un sueño. En un sueño no sería tan feliz como ahora –me acarició una mejilla con los pulgares

-¿de verdad? –mis ojos brillaron por las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, puedes creerme… pero ¿acaso quieres que me quede aquí contigo a dormir? ¿no te importa que los demás piensen mal de nosotros.?

Me sonroje de nuevo con solo pensarlo pero no pude evitar sonreír..

-en algún momento estaremos casados así que….

-Por una vez creo que tienes razón. Además no me importa lo que puedan llegar a pensar los demás…

Sin esperarlo, el me hizo a un lado de la cama y cuando se hubo acomodado me atrajo hacia sus brazos.

-a que así estas mas cómoda ¿no?

-mmm si –apoyé la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.-. Mucho mejor…

El besó mi frente y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con ternura.

-Irie-Kun..

-mmmm

-realmente seremos felices para siempre ¿no es así?

Levantó mi rostro y su amor por mí se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que eso se cumpla, mi amor . Te amo.

-Yo también te amo….

Ambo nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado y tierno beso, prometiéndonos amor eterno. …

* * *

**FIN**

**Les gusto? Review**

**Amo esta pareja jajaja**

**Si algún alguien más lee esta historia y me deja un review sepan que se lo agradezco de mil amores.**

**No hay mucos fics de esto , pero espero haber contribuido con uno más jajaj**

**Besotes**

**vik  
**

vik


End file.
